This invention has for its object a process for the manufacture of boxes. It also concerns the boxes resulting from this process, as well as the characteristic elements which serve for the formation of these boxes.
The manufacture of boxes of higher quality is expensive because of the need to apply adhesive to the punched elements, which complicates the equipment and makes the working times longer. Moreover the opportunity of forwarding the boxes to the place of utilization in a flattened shape in order to reduce the volume, obliges one to adopt specific structures, which not always correspond to the qualities wished for the boxes and, at the place of utilization, needs manual operations or rather complicated equipment for unfolding the boxes. Particularly, by these techniques it is not possible to satisfactorily manufacture boxes, i.e. boxes equipped with a liftable and lowerable cover forming one of the box major faces. Furthermore, with the known techniques, difficulties are met with in realizing effective catches to retain the cover in closed position, suitable for being easily neutralized for the box opening, and/or closing catch means having the character of a seal, which one can open only by tearing.